Mason Lockwood
Mason Lockwood was Richard Lockwood's younger brother and 's uncle. He had been estranged from the family before returning to Mystic Falls in the wake of Richard's death. He was a werewolf and was killed by Damon Salvatore, who ripped his heart out. In Season 3, Mason returns as a ghost, and is determined to make Damon pay for killing him. This character is a member of Lockwood Family. Early Life Season Two Mason returns to town for his brother Richard's funeral, saying that he had not seen Tyler since he was about 10 meaning he's been gone from Mystic Falls for 7+ years. Mason later catches Tyler and drinking beer and hints for Jeremy to leave. He then drinks with his nephew afterwards. Later while Tyler is in the same room and breaks one of his fathers picture. Enraged he tries to attack his mom, but Mason comes in and stops him knocking Tyler down onto the floor. Mason's nephew was confused as to why he got like that, mad so easily, and Mason told him it was the Lockwood curse. In Brave New World Mason goes to the carnival and competes against Tyler and Stefan in a arm wrestling match. Mason later defended Tyler when Carter picked fight with him, showing his immense strength taking down the latter with a simple slap. He jumped really high and Tyler saw his eyes for a second. In Bad Moon Rising it's shown that he went to some underground cell (like a tomb) and tied himself up with chains because he can't control himself when he's in werewolf form which only happens on a full moon. In Memory Lane, Mason discovers the Salvatore brothers are vampires after being invited to Jenna's party. When Tyler questions him about the werewolf curse, he reveals that, in order to transform, he had to kill someone, whether is was purposely or accidentally. In Kill or Be Killed, Mason tells Liz Forbes about the Salvatores and finally attains the Moonstone from Tyler and delivers it to his "boss" and supposed new girlfriend Katherine Pierce. It's also revealed that he has been working for her for at least the past year after meeting her in Florida's Emerald Coast. It is implied that she compelled his friend Jimmy to pick a fight with him. He accidentally caused a fatal blow to his friend's head, while trying to defend himself. This clearly triggered the curse as Mason's eyes turned yellow. It is actually Katherine who seeks the moonstone, not Mason, and she wanted it to break The Sun and Moon curse. In Plan B Damon kidnapped him with the help of Bonnie and tortured him. Later he killed him by ripping his heart out. Later Tyler and Caroline found a video in the cellar that Mason made to record his first transformation. A group of werewolves lead by Jules came to find justice for his death. Season Three Mason was briefly mentioned by Tyler when Carol finds out that her son and brother-in-law are both werewolves. After Matt removes the border between the world of living and afterlife, many ghosts are embodied, one of them being Mason. In the final scene of'' Smells Like Teen Spirit, he appears in the Salvatore's home and proceeds to attack Damon with delight of being able to revenge his own death. In ''Ghost World, Mason tortures Damon much in a way that he himself had been tortured but he lets him live. When Bonnie makes all the ghosts visible, Mason goes to Damon and Alaric, and tells them why he came back: he wants to help Tyler and for that, Klaus has to die. Mason says that, among the Lockwood family's dark secrets, one of them was a way to kill an Original vampire. Mason and Damon head to the Lockwood cellar where they break into a hidden part of it. Damon still refuses to trust Mason but when Mason saves from vervain spikes that have pierced Damon, he tells him that he doesn't care about revenge: he wants redemption and he wants to help Tyler. They arrive at a cave that Damon is unable to enter as if he needed to be invited in. Mason finds what they are looking for but before he can tell Damon, he disappeares due to the ghosts having been called back. Alaric later discovers that what Mason found was drawings on the wall of the cave and names in viking script: the names of the Original vampires. Personality Mason is described as Tyler's “cool” uncle, Mason is sexy and athletic and possesses an easygoing charm. Though he has more control than his nephew, he can “flip in an instant” if crossed. He's in love with Katherine, and would do anything for her. He would die for her. However, he doesn't seem to trust her, as he hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well with vervain. Mason does care about his nephew, Tyler, but his main purpose was always to get the moonstone. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Being a werewolf, Mason was extremely strong but he wasn't as strong as vampires in human form. When Mason was a wolf, he could easily overpower and kill most vampires he would encounter. *'Super Speed:' As a wolf, Mason could run just as fast or faster than vampires. *'Heightened Senses:' Werewolves have extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing. *'Super-Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. and Carter]] *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal instantaneously. *'Durability: '''Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury *'Lie Detection:' Werewolves are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Full Moon:' Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a Full Moon'.' *'Shapeshifting: Werewolves turn into wolves under a full moon, but they have no control over themselves. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane:' When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Although, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' Invented by Jonathan Gilbert (Enchanted by Emily Bennett), the Device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' By removing the head of a werewolf, it will result in instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a werewolves heart is taken out, it will cause instant death. Appearances ;Season Two * ''The Return (episode) * Brave New World * Bad Moon Rising * Memory Lane * Kill or Be Killed * Plan B * The Sacrifice (only in a video) * By the Light of the Moon (only in a video) ;Season Three * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ghost World Gallery MasonCarol.jpg|Mason Lockwood talking with Carol, his sister-in-law. Vampire-werewolfs.jpg|Mason with Tyler TheReturnNew.jpg|Mason and Tyler TheReturnNew1.jpg|Mason holding down a enraged Tyler Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-15.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-11.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-9.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-8.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-7.jpg MemoryLane8.jpg MemoryLane9.jpg MemoryLane10.jpg Werewolfpromo.jpg|Mason in Bad Moon Rising KillOrBeKilled2.jpg MasonLockwoodpromo.jpg Masoneyes.jpg Plan B 11.jpg|Damon torturing Mason Masondead.jpg|Mason dead 345.jpg 326.jpg 341.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h12m39s65.png Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Lockwood Family Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:Male Category:Killed by Damon Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ghost Category:Destroyed Werewolves Category:Heart extraction